User talk:Azecreth
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Sure! Sure! Just remember to follow the guidelines. And the RP won't begin until enough user's join so the wait might be a while... :) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bio Sure feel free to give him commander of the ship if you want. For the ship remember it's prototype 'shadow jumping' technology allows it to transmit it's heat signature a few hundred to thousand kilometers away so unless you have a visual on it you will be looking or gunning for it in the wrong place. It's a marathon-class look it up on Halopedia if you are unaware with them. And it is named the Siren's Call ''as in mythology the siren could attract men wherever they wanted with their songs. This ship attracts the enemy where ever it wants with the lure of an enemy ship to kill. As for it's fate it is all going to be decided in the roleplay. I was planning on making it a page soon. Unless you want to or if you are going to have a high ranking officer character on it co-author it that is fine. Message me if you are interested in that. So to answer the base question again sure just remember the ship's information. Foxtrot12 22:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds great tell me when you're ready to begin the page. Foxtrot12 22:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just started our ship, not alot pretty much just the name and type of ship. You have any ideas or plans for it yet? Foxtrot12 23:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking it was fitted. Seeing as the 'shadow jumping' tech was a big protoype and would be more geared towards stealthy prowler ships if you were to design a new ship that would use the 'shadow jumping' tech it would probably be smaller and more manuaverable. I am thinking that ONI put the shadow jumping drive/radar gear/whatever it really is because it would take years to make and alot of credits so they felt the safest putting their investment in a ship that has a lesser chance to fall in battle and still get feedback. The jumper however I have no clue what it is classified as. If it's a drive or radar system or something I need to work on it. But back to the ''Siren's Call ''I would imagine that after testing good feedback it would later be implemented to a smaller class of ships. The ''Siren's Call ''is just a 'lab rat' so to say as ONI chose it to escort their very expensive package. If we make it something smaller like a computer chip type thing we could implement it in the RP. You talked about maybe blowing it sky high. What if it was boarded or something or maybe even destroyed in orbit and a team had to either get on the soon to be captured ship or floating wreckage currently being salvaged by Covenant special forces to scour the ship looking for it. What do you think? Foxtrot12 21:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. also is your guy gonna be the CO or XO of the ship or something else. If we know then we can make either the CO or Xo for the ship. Alright I will start working on her combat history. Feel free to make any adjustments when I am done. Now that we have you as XO I will work on the CO. As well may I suggest your guy be a captain or higher as Marathon-Class Cruisers were powerful, costly, and in low numbers so they were only given to High up ranks. I am planning on the CO being a vice admiral. I will start his page after I finish some background on the Siren's Call. As for the shadow jumping tech you still got any physical ideas for it? Like if it's a chip, a sattelite antenna thing, a drive core, some AI hybrid program, whatever. And don't worry about my guys getting off. I would assume that the Call won't go down until everybodys on the ground. I was actually thinking it would arrive a bit before the fleet gets in or when their numbers are small. But let's leave that to the roleplay. Foxtrot12 22:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I hope you don't mind but I found a way for your guy to get onboard the ''Siren's Call. ''See the ship took heavy damage in the battle of Skopje in 2547 and afterwards had to go to Earth for repairs. It was then when ONI took over the ship to use her for the 'Shadow Jumping' tech. Now as I have currently wrote it the ''Siren's Call had lost it's current XO who had served with her from the start with the legendary admiral Mcnamara, the ship's CO who commanded it from 2535 to Loosing Hope. Now seeing as they were investing alot in the shadow jumping as if it worked it could possibly be implemented into all warships and the Siren's Call ''was in need of a new XO it made sense to me that they would send a replacement naval officer who was working with ONI to oversee their investment and the device's safety and effectiveness/functionality that guy would be yours. It could really 'spice up' the RP if your guy had some past with ONI I can imagine something coming up. What do you think of the idea. It's cool if you don't like it and want to delete it for something else. I came up with when writing so if you like it tell me and we can go from there. If not then tell me and I will delete the XO being killed and replaced. Or just do it yourself. Just a suggestion. Foxtrot12 23:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. I would imagine it will turn out well and we could just say on the page that the "Shadow Jumping technology was made by ONI and highly expensive and classified but what was known was that it *insert info here*" That may work. Also McNamara is no longer on the call as if you read his page which is scheduled to get twelve times bigger. You might see why I don't want him scheduled to quickly die in a Role Play. Now we have a russian named Torkamentov as it's CO. Foxtrot12 01:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Good good. We could bring him down to the surface. Or terminate if you have been reading Pikapi's pages relating to Loosing Hope you might have noticed that bigass super spire thingy he made. I was thinking the call could get damaged and Torkamentov could crash it into the thing to take it down. But I think you have more say over how she's run you are the XO. As for the shadow jumping. Technobabble it is. "Using a dumb AI system functioning much like a radar jammer the shadow jumping core drive is practically the size of a computer chip and operates multiple cyber-warfare suites sending multiple fake AI signals to distract a real enemt AI. In combat instead of jamming radar it can distort it to make a vessel appear several thousand kilometers off it's actual position or overload the radar systems of the opposing vessel if an enemy AI is aware it is being fooled." Something like that but a little more intelligible work? Foxtrot12 19:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it would have some damage and nukes and even without it still a few thousand ton wrecking ball we just need a strike team to lower the shields so she can get in maybe the Captain should go down with the ship but it's. your call on how she goes and with Torkamentov, feel free to make his page if you like I am fresh out of ideas but can likely churn some out if needed. Technobabble is done on the call. I would say the work is just about wrapping up on it. I am excited for how this is gonna turn out. Foxtrot12 20:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hoorah UNSC Strike Teams take down shields then get the bloody hell out as the ship comes in to break it apart. Excited to see how you write Torkamentov. Also as a question will ONI be really pissed when their shadow jumper meets the super spire or is it not going down with the ship? Foxtrot12 03:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can see using our computer chip as a plot device where we must escort it out so let's save it. As for me well my guy is Army. I would say while he is trained in orbital insertion I would say a strike force would be more effiecent. Foxtrot12 19:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you probably still could come in and ram it in atmosphere, would definately be a way to go. But yeah plan is solid SPARTAN and Centurion strike teams disable shields and then get the hell out before the Call enters martyrdom or sends in the nuke strike. I think suicide is cooler but still your call. As well by your urge to resist I take it Torkamentov's page will soon be up. Am I correct? Foxtrot12 18:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Super-Spire I've noticed the post you've made on the Covenant Super-Spire talk page. I like the idea, just make sure that you do so once it's shields are down. ''I'll take care of that. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope I have noticed that you haven't made any recent posts to the RP recently. In case you didn't know, you don't have to wait nearly as long as you have in between posts. Just give at least one other user a turn. Anyway, once we get the Super-Spire's shields down, we could use your ship to destroy it. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) about that, Guy Montag is a character from farenheit 451, the Grapes of Wrath is supposed to be full of book references Posting Sorry 'bout that. We were currently going to travel to your UNSC Siren's Call. Where me and Foxtrot have already planned to travel to Hades (a moon of some other planet) and salvage some lost MIA's (TheMerciless's characters). I will stop posting so frequently if you want though. Good luck, ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Your last post didn't make sense. Remember, Torkamentov is in the ''Grapes of Wrath'', orbiting Hades. Wait, are you saying that their are more Spires on Hades, 'cause that would make more sense. Unless you traveled back to Hope in the Grapes of Wrath, that is. If so, you might want to change it. Message me back, 'cause I am confused. Just in case you've lost track, the last post where I've used your character was 80.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Just as long as Robert isnt killed, and the Grapes isnt destroyed. Also, after this rp, if you want to make your own Avenger class, please feel free to do so. Oh that's fine! I was just wondering because you sort of made it hard to distinguish. Sorry if I sounded mad. I'm not, = ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC)